1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to footware and particularly the provision of a shoe closure adapted for usage with a shoe having conventional eyelets.
2. Discussion Of Prior Art
In the footware art, there are various devices and modes available for the securing of the shoe on the person's foot. The conventional shoe teaches the use of laces passing through eyelets within the upper assembly of the shoe overlying the tongue of the shoe which are drawn tight to secure the shoe about the foot. The art also teaches the use of straps secured to one side of the shoe near the tongue region and passing over the tongue to the other side of the shoe. Attached to the strap is a velcro-type fabric fastener with a complimentary velcro fastener also being fastened to the side of the shoe where the strap is pulled. Upon the strap being extended over the top of the shoe to contact the complimentary velcro fabric fastener, the shoe is held in place. Other art in this area includes Caldeira U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,914 which teaches the use of velcro straps passing through a loop assembly with the strap being folded over upon itself to secure the closure of the shoe assembly. Further, Stone U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,913 teaches the use of velcro on the tongue and throat edges of the shoe which engage each other. The art does not address the problem of utilization of the velcro type of fastening fabric with conventional shoes or footware which already have spaced eyelets disposed within the tongue assembly of the shoe and which is adopted heretofore for usage with laces. Further, the art does not address the problem associated with different or multiple spacing of the eyelets and does not provide a velcro shoe fastener which is readily adaptable and movable from one to another utilizing different spacing of eyelets and sizes.